wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazy World of Dr. Two Brains (short)/Transcript
Transcript for The Crazy World of Dr. Two Brains Narrator: In the lab of Dr. Boxleitner, a strange experiment is taking place. (Cut to inside of lab. Prof. Boxleitner has a helmut strapped to his head, and is holding Squeaky the mouse, who also is wearing a helmut of sorts, fashioned from a thimble.) Prof. Boxleitner: Yes, Squeaky. When this experiment is complete, I'll be able to peer into the depths of the rodent's intellect! (Squeaky looks up at him, confused) I'll be able to read your mind. This experiment... (Suddenly an aroma drifts through the lab, distracting the Professor) Prof. Boxleitner: (sniffing) mmm... ...is the most important... (sniffs more) mmm! ...experiment... Narrator: Doctor Boxleitner seems a little distracted. Prof. Boxleitner: Smells like my pastrami sandwich is done! (He sets Squeaky down on the control panel, next to a flashing red button with the label "HOLY COW! Don't Press This Button!") I'll be right back. (to narrator) Hey Buddy, can you make sure he doesn't press the "Holy cow, don't press this button" button? Narrator: Are you talking to me? Prof. Boxleitner: Yeah! Hey, thanks a lot. (walks off) Narrator: Uh, Doctor Boxleitner? I think you're misunderstanding what I do here! (Prof. Boxleitner returns to see Squeaky with his paw hovering over the button, sporting an evil grin.) Prof. Boxleitner: Oh boy... this is gonna sting! (cut to outside of lab, where a pulsing green light can be seen through the glass of the door.) (Scene changes to sidewalk, where Becky and Bob are walking together.) Narrator: Meanwhile, in the city... Becky: (talking to Huggy, while looking at a test paper with a bad grade) ...I know our class is important, I'm just not good at it. (As she looks at the paper, a crane sets a metal plate down onto the sidewalk right in front of her. Bob chatters at her, trying to get her to stop) Easy for you to say, you have talent! (Suddenly Bob looks away and a loud crash is heard. Becky is then seen standing on the other side of the plate, which now has a girl-shaped hole in it.) Becky: (to Bob) What? Oh. I was so distracted by my bad grade, that I almost stepped in that puddle. Thanks, Bob! (She continues on, oblivious to the metal plate she just walked through. She reaches an intersection.) T.J.: (jumping from around the corner in front of Becky) Boo! (Startled, Becky screams and bumps into a light pole, bending it. Somehow T.J. doesn't notice this fact, he is only happy that he managed to scare his sister.) T.J.: Ha ha ha! I got you so bad! Becky: You only got me because I was distracted. (A man passes by them, and bumps into T.J. All we can see is his shadow.) T.J.: Hey, watch it! Becky: He seems distracted. T.J.: Forget that---he should pay attention to what he's doing! Becky: That's what distracted means...he isn't paying attention to what he's doing! T.J.: Pfft... look who think's she's WordGirl! Get over yourself, sis! (A short distance from them, the man who had walked by earlier is seen stopped in front of a boy eating a bag of Cheese Thingies. He snatches the bag from him.) Stranger: Thank YOU! (He starts eating from the bag) Becky: Did you see that? T.J.: Uh-huh! Cheese Thingies now have 1% real cheese! (Becky and T.J. walk up to the stranger, who is wearing a lab coat.) Becky: Excuse me. Sir? (The stranger turns his head. He has white hair, red eyes, whiskers, and a small second brain attached to the right side of his skull.) Becky: (recognizing him) Doctor Boxleitner??? Doctor Two-Brains: Oh hi, kids. Doctor Boxleitner is no more. I am now Doctor Two-Brains!! T.J.: Ooo-Kay! Doctor Two-Brains: (with an insane look on his face) Yes, yes--more cheese! Good idea, second brain! Cheese, cheese, CHEESE! (background flashes to cheese for a second from Dr.Two Brain's crazed behavior,than back).. ha ha ha! (runs off) T.J.: (to Becky) You were right. He did seem distracted! Becky: Um, you should head home, T.J. T.J.: Why? Just because you're my older sister, you think you can tell me what to do? Well forget it! I'm not going home until you do! (Becky grunts in frustration) Narrator: Can Becky distract T.J. long enough to turn into WordGirl? Will she be able to stop Dr. Two-Brains? Is there anything more gross than having a mouse brain stuck to your head? These questions should probably be answered in the next exciting episode of... WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts